A GFCI is a device that is capable of switching between a tripped (open) and an operative (closed) condition based on the detection of selected criteria. Specifically, a GFCI device is designed to interrupt the supply of electric power when the device detects that current is traveling along an unintended ground path (e.g., through a person, or through water, etc.). GFCI devices may be included in any of numerous types of components that are capable of interrupting the supply of electric power, such as circuit breakers, electrical outlets, etc.
GFCI outlets have become widely used throughout the United States and are credited with saving many lives. Although the widespread use of GFCI devices for the past thirty-plus years has led to a large number of installations, these devices are susceptible to deterioration and eventual failure. Failure of the GFCI device can lead to the device providing electrical power like any normal outlet, even though the protective features that differentiate the GFCI device from conventional devices is no longer functional. This creates a dangerous situation where the GFCI device is still viewed as functional and providing life safety protection when, in fact, it is not.
Typical GFCI devices are provided with a testing feature on the face of the device. For example, on a typical GFCI outlet, there is a “test” button and a “reset” button. When a user pushes the test button, this simulates a problem such that the outlet should toggle to a tripped or open state to interrupt the supply of electrical power to the “load” terminals and to any device plugged into the outlet.
More and more building codes have been requiring that GFCI functionality (as well as arc fault protection) be implemented on the circuit breaker level rather than on the electrical outlet level. This ensures that the whole circuit is protected against ground faults, rather than only that portion of the circuit including and downstream from the GFCI outlet being protected. Thus, GFCI circuit breakers are known and are becoming more and more popular.
Similar to the GFCI outlets, CFCI circuit breakers are provided with a testing feature that simulates a problem such that the breaker should toggle to a tripped or open state to interrupt the supply of electrical power to the circuit. In the case of GFCI circuit breakers, rather than a reset button being provided, the breaker may be reset using a handle or the like. Or if desired, a remote resetting capability may be provided.
A problem exists in the context of GFCI circuit breakers, however, in that the size and or shape of the circuit breaker, or the position of the test actuator button or the like, may be subject to constraint. With GFCI outlets, the test button of generally positioned on the face of the outlet between the two receptacles, and in a vicinity of the printed circuit board (PCB) carrying the GFCI electronics. However, in the case of GFCI circuit breakers, the PCB may be positioned and/or oriented such that locating a traditional push-to-test button may be impracticable.
As such, there remains an unmet need in the industry for a GFCI circuit breaker design that allows for a low profile configuration and/or the positioning of a test actuator button or the like in any of numerous locations on an exterior of the circuit breaker device to allow for flexibility in design of the device.